


no homo

by gh0st_babe



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, Jonnor - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, and connor is reconsidering all of his life choices, gay jokes?, go me, i dont even, idek what this is, im sorry, im trash, lmao judes a dork, prompt, rated bc theres like one cuss word, this is honestly trash im so sorry, this is literally like the cutest thing i've ever written, this is so fluff, uh im still new to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_babe/pseuds/gh0st_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'Things you said after you kissed me'</p><p> </p><p>Jude ruins a moment and Connor doesn't understand why he puts up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no homo

**Author's Note:**

> honestly im such trash. i got this prompt on tumblr and i thought, fuck it i havent written in like a millions years why not.
> 
> also this prob has a lot of errors seeing as i wrote it in like two hours and it's 2 am sorry friends
> 
> enjoy tho lmao

The first time Jude did it, Connor wanted to punch him.

 

They were laying together on the couch in the Adams Foster living room, watching some weird independent movie they found on Netflix and making jokes every time the protagonist said something cliche or hipster like. Connor was laughing at something Jude had said, covering his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughter. His boyfriend had looked at him in amusement and smiled wide at the loud laughter that was turning into soft giggles before him.

“I don’t even know what this movie is about, Connor, why are we watching this?” Jude asked with a shake of his head and a laugh.

They were sitting close together despite the California heat, Connor’s arm lazily thrown around Jude’s shoulders while said boy burrowed into his side. It wasn’t exactly comfortable. It was too hot and Jude’s arm had fallen asleep where it was crammed between his boyfriend’s back and the couch cushions, but it was perfect to them. They hadn’t really had much time to just _exist_ together. To do normal couple things. Between getting shot at and dealing with the typical teenage drama that usually accompanies the beginning of any young relationship, the boys hadn’t really had time to just sit together and _be._ It was the first calm moment in weeks and Connor was savouring it. He stored this moment away in his head for a later date, memorizing the feel of Jude next to him telling lame jokes and smiling when Connor laughed at them. It was all just so perfect.

And then Jude just had to go ruin it by being an asshole.

The movie was halfway over and Stef and Lena poked their heads through the doorway, Stef raising an eyebrow at their close proximity. Jude sat up a little straighter and tried to wipe the smile off his face, pausing the movie. Connor had stopped giggling but was still grinning looking down at the floor, trying to compose himself.

“Yeah, Moms?” Jude asked sweetly, looking at his mother’s expectantly. Lena smiled at them and walked more into their line of sight, dragging her wife with her.

“How’s movie night going?” She asked with a knowing smile.

“It’s...going!” He said cheerily. Lena smiled at the boys and nudged Stef softly.

“Well me and momma are going out! There’s money for pizza in the kitchen if you guys get hungry.” She explained hesitantly. “Now, we trust you guys to behave for the next couple of hours, and Callie should be home from the library soon- _stop smirking Jude,_ she really is at the library this time. I checked.” Stef snapped at him with a chuckle. Jude threw his hands up in mock innocence, ignoring the prickles of pain shooting through his arm from being in the same position for so long.

“ _Anyways_ , we trust you guys to be home alone, so please don’t make us regret it. If you need anything call one of your siblings and if they don’t answer, call us. We’ll be back later tonight.” Lena said with a smile.

“Okay! I guess I'll see you later then moms.” Jude said as they walked into the kitchen, settling back into Connor’s side. He turned the movie back on and looked up at his boyfriend with a tiny grin, returning his arm to it’s place around Connor’s waist.

Connor looked down at his boyfriend and snorted, kissing him on the forehead with a whispered _‘nerd’_ and turning back to the movie. Jude scoffed in mock offense and poked at Connor’s side, ignoring the sharp jerk Connor gave in his arms.

“Oh my god, _Jude no._ ” Connor said lightly, a laugh being forced out of him. Jude laughed softly at Connor’s attempts to squirm out of his reach. and raised an eyebrow

“Are you ticklish?” He asked, still poking at his boyfriend’s side.

“Babe _stop_.” Connor whispered furiously, covering his mouth to muffle his laughing.

They continued like that for a moment, Jude tickling his boyfriend and snorting at Connor’s whispered pleas for him stop. Suddenly someone cleared their throat loudly and both boys jumped, moving to compose themselves and face the doorway. Stef was leaning against it with a smirk on her face, her arms crossed over her chest, and Lena standing behind her with a warm smile.

“Momma and I are leaving. Please behave while we’re gone. Don’t do anything we wouldn’t want you doing” She said in amusement.

“ _Oh my god Mom, we’re thirteen._ ” Jude said loudly, his cheeks heating up. Connor snorted next to him and covered his face again, his face also feeling pretty warm.

“I’m just saying!” She said, mimicking Jude’s earlier gesture and raising her hands. His mom’s said their goodbyes one last time and walked out the door, the loud bang of its closing resonating through the house.

Jude settled back into Connor’s side and sighed heavily, turning up to look at his boyfriend once again. Connor smiled at him and raised his eyebrows.

“Should I be worried about you tickling me again?” He asked softly. Jude smirked at him and turned back to the TV with a bored yawn.

“No, that takes too much effort.” He said in faux exhaustion.

 

Connor snorted next to him and turned his attention to the TV as well, leaning into his boyfriend. They stayed silent for a minute, just enjoying the silence, before Jude turned back to him.

“Hey Connor?”

“Huh?” His boyfriend asked turning slightly to look at him.

Jude leaned forward and kissed him softly, both boys closing their eyes and leaning into each other. It was short and sweet, with everything and nothing being shared between them. They hadn’t kissed since the night of prom, almost three weeks ago, both boys being too afraid to pull anything when they could easily be walked in on. Connor felt his heart speed up the way it always did when him and Jude did something like this, something so blatantly affectionate. Half of him was still terrified they were doing something wrong, and the other half was thrilled at the knowledge that this was okay. They could finally do this, whenever they wanted.

Connor smiled into the kiss and Jude sighed against his lips, pulling away softly and leaning his forehead against his boyfriend’s. _‘This moment is absolutely perfect’_ Connor thought happily.

They were grinning at each other, basking in the moment, when Jude leaned back a little more and looked Connor in the eyes.

“No homo, though.” He uttered with a smirk. Connor sighed heavily and closed his eyes, shaking his head a little in disappointment. _Of course Jude would find a way to ruin the moment._

“I don’t know why I’m dating you, this is such a mistake.” He whispered, his eyes still closed. Jude cackled loudly and leaned back into his side, his shoulders shaking with the force of his laughing.

“Don’t lie, you totally love me.” Jude said in between his guffawing.

Connor opened his eyes and stared at the boy next to him, admiring the way his head was thrown back and his eyes were crinkled up in amusement. He smiled softly and chuckled, shaking his head again. Maybe he did love Jude. The thought didn’t scare him, but there was always a time and a place. This was definitely neither.

“Keep lying to yourself.” Connor said, rolling his eyes. Jude leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, smiling widely and burrowing himself back into Connor’s side.

 **  
** They never did find out what that movie was about.

**Author's Note:**

> again i am sO SORRY
> 
> i hoped you liked it tho leave a comment and tell me what you think aye
> 
> lmao follow me on my jonnor side blog on tumblr if you want to yell about these losers it's jonnortrashblog.tumblr.com


End file.
